


fortune

by sarahyyy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Sads, ft. Fortune Telling Grandma, it's mostly just jack figuring out his feelings, this is almost No Sads on my scale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: “Did your wise grandma tell you anything else about the future?” Jack makes himself ask, when there’s a lull in the conversation.Zhao Zi hums. “She read my palm once,” Zhao Zi recalls, “and she said that I would have a peaceful, happy life. And that I would live long!"





	fortune

Over the last couple of months, Jack’s had a lot of time to think about what love means, what love is, and it’s one late afternoon in Zhao Zi house that Jack thinks he’s found his answer.

Surely, _surely_ it’s this— 

It’s lazing in Zhao Zi’s bed, with Zhao Zi, sleepwarmed and soft in his arms. It’s the way his heart feels so full and his lips turn up beyond his control when he realises that their hearts are beating in tandem. It’s the way Jack wants time to freeze right at this moment so that he can keep listening to Zhao Zi talk about everything and nothing at all. 

Jack is _in love_ , and for the first time in years, he’s afraid. 

He’s afraid of losing this. 

He’s afraid of ruining this, of ruining _Zhao Zi_.

“Did your wise grandma tell you anything else about the future?” Jack makes himself ask, when there’s a lull in the conversation. 

Zhao Zi hums. “She read my palm once,” Zhao Zi recalls, “and she said that I would have a peaceful, happy life. And that I would live long! That’s the only reason why she ended up agreeing to let me enrol in the police academy. I think it comforted her to know that I probably wouldn’t die in the line of duty.” 

Jack stiffens. 

“Don’t worry,” Zhao Zi tells him, misinterpreting his discomfort. “If grandma had predicted anything dangerous, she wouldn’t have let me enrol! I’ve been a cop for a few years now, and I don’t even have a scratch on me!” 

“And you’re not going to have one,” Jack says, “ _ever_.” 

Jack’s going to make sure of that, even if he has to follow Zhao Zi around with a sniper gun waiting to take everyone out if they so much as even _look_ at Zhao Zi wrong. 

Guns are not his weapon of choice —they’re too clean, too far removed from the process—, but they’re efficient, and Jack can probably grow to like them. 

For Zhao Zi, anything is possible. 

Zhao Zi smiles at the face Jack makes. “Probably not, or grandma would’ve worried about it, and not let me join the force.”

“Grandma is, as we both know, very wise,” Jack quips.

“Jack?” Zhao Zi murmurs. 

“Hmm?”

“I think grandma would’ve liked you a lot,” he says quietly. 

Jack swallows, fights the prick of tears in his eyes that come so unexpectedly. “Are you sure?” he asks, tone purposefully light. “She was, after all, very wise, and I have...many faults.” 

“I’m sure,” Zhao Zi says, no hesitation in his voice. He believes in it, believes in Jack, believes in them, and Jack loves him for it. “Grandma would’ve liked you a lot.”

“That’s very high praise,” Jack says. 

“It’s well-deserved,” Zhao Zi tells him, and burrows closer. 

Jack kisses the crown of his head, gentle. “I’ll do my best,” he promises Zhao Zi. 

Zhao Zi looks up at him. “Huh?”

“Grandma said you would have a peaceful, happy life,” Jack reminds him. 

A peaceful, happy life. 

A _peaceful_ life. 

The words feel heavy on his tongue. He doesn’t know if he’ll truly be able to do it, but he wants to try. He wants to keep Zhao Zi safe, wants to make Zhao Zi happy. There’s no question about it — he wants to try to be the person that Grandma foresaw for Zhao Zi, the one who will make sure Zhao Zi is well taken care of and that he never has to worry about clothes or food, the one who will give him that peaceful, happy life, and the one who will stay with him through his long life. 

He sits up, looks Zhao Zi in the eye. “I’ll do my best to give it to you,” he tells him. “That peaceful, happy life. I’ll give it to you.”

Zhao Zi’s eyes go soft, and the curl of his lips are so, so fond that it hurts to look. “Okay,” he tells Jack happily. 

Jack isn’t sure if he deserves this, any of it, but it’s been given to him now, and so it’s his, _Zhao Zi_ is his, and Jack protects all his things. 

“Grandma also said I would never have to worry about food,” Zhao Zi reminds him playfully, tugging at them hem of Jack’s sleepshirt, cutting through the tense atmosphere with ease. “I’m hungry, Jack.”

Jack smiles. “I think we still have duck in the fridge,” he tells Zhao Zi. “I’ll braise it and make noodles for you?” 

“Not that sort of hungry,” Zhao Zi tells him. “C’mere,” he beckons in a whisper. 

Jack leans down, presses close. 

“I only want to eat you,” Zhao Zi says, trying for serious, but failing by a mile. He bursts into giggles right after, and Jack sighs in exasperation. “Sorry, sorry.”

“For the last time, that was supposed to be _seductive_ ,” Jack mutters, almost pouting, because it’s been months, and Zhao Zi needs to let it go. 

That “ _can I eat you?_ ” line had ranked very highly as a successful pick-up line on Tieba. Jack had researched for days, had thought that it would be a cute line to use on a foodie like Zhao Zi. 

“It was,” Zhao Zi reassures him, patting his cheek gently, but Jack knows a lie when he hears one. “I was very much seduced. You should say it again. You should use it all the time-”

Jack kisses him.

—

He does end up making braised duck noodles for Zhao Zi that night. 

After all, Grandma did say Zhao Zi would never have to worry about food.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been _days_ and I still can't believe Jack actually fucking said the words "我饿了，给吃吗?" to Zhao Zi. Or that Zhao Zi fucking told him about _instant noodles_ in response. THEY ARE BOTH SO RIDICULOUS AND I LOVE THEM BUT I AM SUFFERING. 
> 
> As usual, you can find me [here on Tumblr](https://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/184961712088/fortune-sarahyyy-history3-%E5%9C%88%E5%A5%97-history3), come say hi! :D
> 
> (I......promise I'll start working on those Guardian WIPs. I REALLY PROMISE THIS TIME.)


End file.
